Apologize
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: She had a different way of say she was sorry to him. Happy Valentines!


**Apologize**

**A/N: had this idea, its set during the fourth season, even though this episode arc is awesome we'll just pretend the Rosie girl never made an appearance… **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I have nothing to do with Wizards, which belongs to those lovely people at Disney and all the awesome people who created the show in the first place…**

**Happy Valentines Everyone!**

She should have seen it coming, she could only do so many stupid things before one really did a number on everyone involved, and by everyone it was only one person, and that person was not her.

That person was currently walking around the lair, mumbling to himself, spell books in hand as she sat watching the sight.

She didn't mean it, although she never seems to, but this one was different, this one made him very angry at her, she wasn't sure why at first, it was just a little prank, no one got hurt, physically at least.

She sat on the edge of the desk in the lair turned class room; she was silent the whole time, just watching him.

She was also thinking that even though she regretted how she got here, she was happy she finally had the opportunity to do something she'd been trying to do for a while now.

Maybe it was years or it had only been a few months, she wasn't quite sure, it had been a dream she had, she woke up in the middle of the night, sweating, she was disgusted by the dream… at first.

And then as a few days passed, she kept going back to the dream and how it had made her feel.

It was a good dream, she liked it a lot, so she started looking at the main subject of the dream a little closer, she started to realize how cute she thought little things he did were, and although sometimes they annoyed her, she liked all of those things.

She started to notice how he looked in those suits and dress shirts, always properly pressed, always clean, he smelled very clean and good all the time, that's another thing she started noticing more of.

She'd stand close to him and just inhale deeply, he would never really notice, just stood there, going about his business.

She also started noticing his muscles, they were pretty perfect and firm; she knew this because she'd grab his bicep at any moment she could; she'd look a little too long at him as he left the bathroom a towel around his waist, his upper body all freshly washed and clean.

She noticed a lot of things, his hypnotic icy gray eyes, how they always had a caring look in them, she's notice his straight nose, his cute ears, his lips and how they'd form a smile or scowl, depending on what she'd just done to him.

And so along with that she was formulating a plan, and in her mind that was always the case, but this one had to work, it had to, otherwise she'd be in worst trouble then just breaking a lamp.

She'd waited months to put it into action, and finally it happened, although she was not expecting this event to be when she'd use her plan, but she figured why not now.

So there she was, sitting in the lair, watching her older brother rummage around.

He never looked at her, he was far too mad to even acknowledge her presence really; she was fine with that really.

It gave her time to admire him, how he looked in his black dress pants, they were well fitting, very tight actually, his merlot dress shirt was tucked in, and it was well fitting, every chest, back and arm muscle, was visible, his black tie was undone slightly, his sleeves rolled up mid forearm.

His hair was tussled, falling on his forehead, she let out a sigh at how amazing she found him, he must have heard that because he looked at her for the first time, his eyes looked mad, very mad, she looked down ashamed, she was really, she'd messed up big time.

His arms were full of books, she realized she'd better put her plan into motion before he was done and left the lair, her opportunity lost.

She took in a deep breath, this was it, she was going to change both of their lives forever, hopefully for the better, if this back fired, she had the option of Micreary Timereary, but she hoped she wouldn't have to.

He was back to moving books around, when she cleared her throat, he glanced up at her, she was looking down sad, he gritted his teeth, he would not allow her to charm her way out of this one, he had to take a stand, he had to not give in, forgive her for this.

He was about to go back to doing his business, when she spoke, "I wanted to apologize" she whispered, his head snapped up at that, he looked at her like she had 4 heads, she rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice was low, but he sounded shocked, "I wanted to apologize" she whispered again, he took a step… back.

"Is this a trap… will I die?" he asked looking around cautiously, she rolled her eyes again, "really I'm that evil?" she asked, she looked hurt.

Justin's resolve was setting in at that look, he stepped closer, "Alex… words can't really fix this" he said, she looked at him defeated, inside however she was happy he hadn't given in so fast.

"Ok…" she said, he was close enough she figured, she reached quickly and took hold of his silk tie, "let me show you" she said, he was taken off guard by this move, she pulled quickly, he had to move toward her or risk being choked.

She pulled him in, his waist landing between her legs, he looked at her confused, "Alex what are…" he couldn't finish, her lips had connected to his way to fast, he was startled by this, he went to pull back but her death grip on his tie nearly chocked him again.

Plus she squeezed her thighs on either side of his waist, he was stuck.

The kiss started out as a surface kiss, but she didn't want it to be just that, she slipped her tongue out, it brushed against his lips, and his struggling to get free stopped like that.

He froze up, as if he suddenly realized she wasn't just trying to mess with his brain, he gasped at the same time she had placed her free hand on his abs, she dug her fingers in as she gripped his shirt.

She slipped her tongue in and he reacted the way she did not imagine he would have, he leaned into the kiss finally not pulling back, and his hands were flat on the desk top on either side of her.

He was trying to understand the whole situation, but his mind was all fogged up, he couldn't think straight, all he knew was that she was warm and soft, and she was kissing him in this sweet manner, he never expected her to be sweet toward him in any way.

She also smelled like peaches, her lip gloss tasted like strawberry's that combined with the chocolate bar she had just ate, he was over whelmed with tastes and smells he loved.

Her lips were soft to, and her hand on his abs grabbing at his shirt was too much, he couldn't stop her, plus he hadn't kissed a girl in a while, and although he loved Juliet, she wasn't warm and snuggly like Alex.

Alex was having her own sensory over load, she'd watched, smelled and touched him, but she never thought it would be like this, his scent, some sort of cologne he'd started wearing a while ago, it was warm and cozy to her, he had minty breath, he was cleanly shaven, his lips were softer then she'd realized they'd be.

And his tongue, hers was lapping at his, his was trying to move back into her mouth, the tongue wrestling wasn't very intense but he let a small growl leave his throat when her tongue let his in her mouth, he tiled his head to go in deeper, he sucked on her bottom lip alternating between that and slipping his tongue back in.

She let out small whimpers as she tried to catch her breath, but failed every time, since she'd gasp every time his teeth briefly nipped at her bottom lip.

The kiss lasted for maybe 5 minutes, they needed air, and she started to unbutton his dress shirt, she had to stop.

She pulled back, not releasing his tie just yet, she looked at his face, he'd opened his eyes and was looking at her with this look, she had to say something, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He swallowed hard, and was able to step back from her, "apology accepted…" he said, his voice squeaked a little, he rubbed the back of his neck.

She hopped off the desk and walked up to him, "good… see you at dinner" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she left the lair in a happy mood.

Justin just stood there stunned, what had just happened, and why did he let it happen?

**Dinner…**

Dinner was a mess for him, he tried to eat, but Alex was sitting next to him, acting like nothing had happened, talking with their family, he was silent, and was trying to ignore her hand that was sitting on his leg, her fingers gently stroking his thigh, he wanted to push her hand away, but never did.

Dinner ended and she went up to her room, as usual he stayed behind and helped clean up, he avoided her the rest of the night, and then as everyone went to bed he went to his room.

He'd changed into his pajama bottoms and slipped a t-shirt over his head, he sighed softly, he was so conflicted, one part of him thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and what it felt like, he hadn't kissed anyone in a while, and it made him feel loved and also took care of some pint up sexual energy he had bottled up.

The other part of him kept pointing out how it was his sister, it also asked why? Why had she done it? He couldn't feel guilty if she initiated it, although he never stopped it.

But that part was slowly being pushed away, she kissed him, he seemed to like it, and now all he could think of was what she was currently doing, and then a tiny part wanted to see if she wanted to kiss him again, he cursed at that, no if he went to check on her, they'd just talk about all this chaos, not kiss.

He sighed; he was getting a headache from all these conflicting emotions.

He walked across his room and left, he crossed the hall to her room, he knocked once and waited for a reply.

Alex smiled when she heard the knock, she knew him to well, she sat up on her bed, she was wearing a tiny tank top, and a pair of matching black and pink panties… nothing else.

This was part two of her big plan, she started stretching, her arms over her head, "come in" she said in a breathless tone, the door opened, her eyes were closed as she stretched.

Justin froze when he saw her, her cute tummy showed from under her shirt which was too small, and her legs were crossed, he also noticed what she was wearing, she stopped stretching and looked at him, her hair was a little messed up.

He entered the room and closed the door, he stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Justin…" she said softly, he looked at her, he saw something in her eyes, something that scared him, "hey Alex… we need to talk" he said she nodded and pat the bed.

He was reluctant, but walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, she scooted closer and looked at him, he breathed in nervously, "what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

He looked away from her, "Alex what we did earlier… its wrong…" he said, she shook her head, "nope, it's just a sister apologizing to her big brother" she said, he looked at her caught off guard by this.

"you've never apologized like that before" he said, she shrugged, "wanted to change it up" she said, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, she stayed close after pulling away, "um ok… well there is nothing else to apologize for" he said standing up.

He was about to leave, she got on her knees on the bed so she was now his height, "I broke your Capt. Jim Bob Sherwood lunch box yesterday" she blurted out.

He spun around, "what?" he said about to throw a fit, he was not expecting her to be at eye level and so close, he went to move back, but she slipped her arms around his neck, he was going to break free.

But her lips touched his gently, "I'm sorry" she whispered after pulling away, he groaned softly, he placed his hands on her arms in an attempt to pull free.

"last night I ripped open three of your dolls packages" she said, his eyes looked both angry and alarmed, "action fig…" he was stopped mid word as her lips placed another kiss.

She pulled back, his eyes were closed, his hands had dropped to her waist, he was making a move, she thought to push her away, "I also blew up your comic book collection" she whispered, she felt his strong hands squeeze her tiny hips… pull her closer to his body.

She placed another kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry" she whispered, he growled since her lips were so close to his still, "what else did you destroy?" he asked, his eyes still closed, his voice sounded lazy and relaxed.

She was about to tell him, when he placed his own lips on hers, she was surprised, she kissed back, excited he'd done that, he pulled back from her kiss, he looked at her, he had this stern serious look on his face.

She was puzzled by the look, "remember that time you broke my new guitar?" he asked his voice low, she thought a second, then it hit her, "I was 5 years old" she said, his hands tightened on her waist, she got the hint.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, he leaned forward into it, his legs must have gotten week because he fell over, he landed on the bed, she looked over at him.

She gently pushed him onto his back, he watched her confused for a bit, and then she straddled his waist, she sat there, hands on his chest, "um… Alex I don't think we sho…" she shut him up by placing her index finger on his lips.

She leaned down over him, "what else have I done to you?" she asked, she'd pressed her body on his, her hands moving into his hair, her lips over his, he placed his hands on her waist.

"You used magic once to try and reenact that scene from E.T… only I didn't know and I went catapulting through the air on my bike" he said, he was trying to look stern, but she giggled at the memory.

She placed a kiss on his lips, she pulled back, he watched her, "dragon" he simply said, she looked sad and kissed his lips longer this time, she pulled back, his eyes were closed.

"By the way, I did not blow up your comic book collection" she whispered, he kept his eyes closed and smiled, "nor did I destroy any of your dolls" she said, he smiled again.

His hands were gently rubbing her back and heading lower, grazing the top of her panties.

"Or the Jim Bob lunch box?" he asked, she shook her head, he kissed her lips briefly, "it was your Calico Woman lunch box…" she added quickly.

His eyes shot open, "Alex?" he sat up quickly, she was sitting next to him, he looked at her angry, "that was worth over…" he was cut off when she placed a kiss on his lips.

She pulled back, "I was going to buy myself a house somewhere with I got from selling…" she kissed his lips again, he was slowly mobbing into her kiss, he was on top of her as she lay there, she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wanted to buy us a house…" he murmured she giggled slightly at that and kissed his lips again.

"oh damn I don't care!" he growled before kissing her hungrily, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he let all his weight on top of her, his hands moving to her thighs.

He was still mad about Calico Woman, but he'd figure out another way for her to apologize to him.

**The End…**


End file.
